My Curse
by PurpleRings
Summary: Her mother died at her birth, no one knew her father and she was raised in a small town her whole life. Ariel's life should change forever in the night of her 16th birthday. No pairing. Some OC inside. Sets about in Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

First of all hello! This is a new fanfiction from PurpleRings (meh) and my first Supernatural fanfiction ever. It's based on the background story of my OC Ariel Chesson. Some chapters are written in her POV and some not (which will be a challenge for me). So please no hate comments. All grama errors are my fault.

But for now, please enjoy the story.

**#**

**Ariel's POV**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming**

**2:55 pm **

It should has been a normal day. Well as normal as it has been for me.

My name's Ariel. Ariel Luciana Chesson. I'm about 5'5" feet tall and have long black hair with caramell endings which I always put into a high ponytail. My eyes are also a caramell-brownish color.

Today is the last day of being 15 years old. Tomorrow, today was the 17th of October, I was finally going to be 16. I hated, not only being the shortest but also the youngest being in my class.

But my 15th year of age was a little weird at the begining. The next morning after the birthday party I had with a few friends, I woke up having a strange tattoo on my right upper arm.

First I thought that it still was from the party the last night, but it came out that it was a real tattoo. My adoptive mother told me it was nothing to worry and with time I thought it would be cool and so I let it be.

And _yes_, I said adoptive mother. Beth, Beth Chesson. She's a nice and caring person. She raised me since birth. My birth mother, Sofie was her name, died while giving birth to me. And my father? I never get to know him. Neither my birth mother or Beth knew him.

**#**

**2:58 pm**  
My thought were interrupted by someone throwing his arm over my shoulder and pressed me to his body.

"Hey Luci, exicted for tomorrow?" A, to familiar, male voice asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked up to my friend "Noooo, I wanna stay 15 forever. 'cause I am!" And punshed David into his arm playfully.

David Broom was my friend since early childhood. He had also black hair but it was, you could call it 'darker', shorter and very fluffy. He has dark blue eyes and is about 5'10", making him much taller then me. And he's the one giving me the nickname 'Lucifer' or 'Luci' just because my second name is Luciana. _Creative_.

"Heh, I guess so." David chuckled "Wanna come over today? Or should I come over his time?"

I smirked a bit "Nah, I don't know. Maybe next time, ya?" Just then the school bell rung. Luckly it was Friday.

I slung my schoolbag over my shoulder and walked outside of the classroom. David was actually my first, long-time, and only friend I ever had. I have no idea why I had no other but glad I have him.

We chatted about some things when we got outside, I asked him what he got me for my birthday which he wouldn't tell me to which I just reply 'I hope it's not an necklace because I'll never take this one off', and played with the heart-shaped with wings necklace around my neck.

Just then I heared a deep male voice "Ariel Chesson?"

I turned to the voice to see two mans in suits. One was very tall, about 6'4" and has almost shoulder-lenghth shaggy brown hair. While the was rather shorter, about 6' maybe even 6'1" with short dark blonde hair. But both had the similiar green eye color.

I raised a eyebrow and tilded my head a little "Who's asking?" I carfully asked, never knew who asks you something those days.

"Agent Blaike and Agent Smith. FBI." The tall one said first then pointed to the shorter man, both getting out their badges and putting then back shortly.

I gulped and looked shortly up to David who just shrugged. "If it's about the incident with Principal Bell, I swear that jackass deserves it but I didn't know he would inform the FBI!"

Both mens looked surprise at each other then again to me. "Um" The shorter one, I think Smith was it, "that's not why we're here. It's about something else. We would just ask you some questions."

_Screwed_.

"Oh, um..." I scratched my neck "I-I'll answer your questions if you won't tell the Principal...Deal?" I smiled sloppy.

Agent Smith just rolled his eyes while Agent Blaike elbowed his partner. "Of course. But alone and maybe not infront of the whole school."

I looked up to David. He raised his hands "Sure thing. Call you later, Lucifer!" David called as he runned into direction home with a smirk.

I gasped and turned just in time to see both Agents a little frozen. "Well" getting them out of trance "Should we maybe sit down? There is a park down."

**#**

**3:20pm**

Just as we arrived at the park and sitted down a blench, Agent Smith asked "**Lucifer**?" with wide eyes.

I blinked a few times. "W-Well, my second name is Luciana. And sometimes David, my friend, calls me Luci or Lucifer. Like the devil. Just because I do some pranks and stuff." I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

Both mens nod before the taller Agent began with the questions. "It's nothing about you first. It's about a man you maybe know. His name is Nicolas Henrickson. Ever heared of him?"

I thought shortly before it lighted up in my mind "Yea. I know him. He's one my neightboors. Why? Whats wrong with him?"

"**Nothing**." Smith answered fast "We just need some informations about him. Could you tell us what you know about him?"

"Um, sure thing." I thought shortly before answering "Well I lived where I live now since my birth, almost 16 years. Mr. Henrickson moved in about 2 years ago I think. We never really talked but when I came from school, he was sometimes waving and smiling at me. I returned that. But in the last time he's acting...kinda weird."

The Agents exchanged a glare "What do you mean with acting weird?" The taller and kinda nicer men asking.

"The last two weeks, he was hardly outside. I just saw that sometimes a few guys came in and out. When I come from school, he's standing at the window and kinda watching me going home. It's kinda creppy and I also wanted to go over and ask whats his problem but Beth told me not to."

"Beth?" Blaike asked "Isn't that your mother?"

"**Adoptive** mother!" I yelled at him. I cought and looked down, now embarrased "Sorry...I just...I just like it if someone calls Beth my mother. Even if she raised me like she was one. But not mine..." I murmelt the last part.

"Sorry, it's not even our business, right Agent Smith?" Agent Blaike elbowed his partner which just nod and tried not to make eye contact with any of us.

"It's okay..." I said in a calmer voice now "May I go now? I have homeworks and stuff to do now." Both nod but because I could go-

"Wait!" I turned around to see Agent Blaike infront of me. "If you have anything else in mind about Mr. Henrickson or if you have trouble, please call us." He handed me a little card with a cellphone number and the name 'Agent Blaike - FBI' on the top of it. "Sure will." I shove it into my jacket pocket and waved to both of them.

**# **

**4:32 pm**

"Beth! I'm home!" I called as I slamed the front door shut.

"Kitchen!" I heared her voice from the kitchen. I throwed my bag on the couch in the living room and made my way into the kitchen where a sweet smell was coming from.

"You're late. Where were you?" She asked me with her back to me. Beth Chesson is a nice caring and loving person. She's 5' tall making me taller then her. With her 49 years, her white-blondish hair is still beautiful but reither short, making her blue eyes come out even more.

"Was holding on from some FBI dudes." She turned around quickly with shock and confused writed on her face "But not because of me! About our neightboor."

She sighed in relief. "Okay." She turned around "I made you your favorite lunch?"

I looked up surprised "You did? Last time I checked, tomorrow was my birthday." I laughed a bit.

Still with her back turned to me, I could feel her eye roll "Well, will you eat it or not?" She asked sarcastic "'course I will!" I said happy about the food that soon was on the table. It were little marshmallows covered in caramell and chocolate. Normally I would only get them on speciel events like chrismas and birthday.

"Beth, why today? Why not tomorrow?" I asked tilding my head to the side. Beth sighed and looked down sadly "Ariel...tomorrow I may be not there. That's why."

"Um, okay. But why?" Beth didn't had a work to do beside cleaning so why would she be gone tomorrow?

"Something importen is tomorrow and I may be tomorrow not there. That's why. And I can't tell you more, so please just eat your food. Okay?" Beth asked with unseed tears in her eyes. I nod and began to eat the fluffy little heavens.

**#**

Right after lunch I made my homework , called David because he forgot to do it again, and then it was 9 pm. I got into bed, called Beth g'night and jumped into my bed but still wearing my clothers because I am to tired to change now.

It was about a quarter before midnight when I heared a door slamed open. The front door. I heared yelling. _Screaming_. When a piercing scream coming from a women and then everything went silence for minutes.

_Beth._

Just then I heared foorsteps coming to my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of the background story of Ariel Chesson. Yaaay~**

**Now I'll try to write from the 3rd's POV which I've NEVER done in my whole life.**

**So don't be mean, please.**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**#**

**3rd POV**

**Chesson House; Cheyenne, Wyoming**

**11:50 pm**

Just as Ariel heared the scream of her adotive mother Beth, she shot up from her bed. Everything was quiet. _To quiet_. She slowly sit up and grabbed her jacket on her chair, making the bed under her littly quish.

Just as she put on her dark black jacket, while footsteps were heared, which came up the stairs. In her way. But it weren't light footsteps, they were heavy. And it was two pair of footsteps.

She gulped, hearing the door next to her room slamed open hardly, followed by a deep male voice "The girl isn't here. Maybe the old women was right and the girl isn't here."

Then a snort was heared from a different male voice, which she could recognize as Mr. Henricksons voice "Of course the girl is here. I observed her the whole day and didn't saw her came out so she needs to be there." _What? So he really was spying on me But why?_ "There are more rooms then this one. C'mon!"

She gulped and couldn't move as the door handle was pushed down. The door was pushed open and she still couldn't move. At the door were Nicolas Henrickson and another men which she didn't know. Both mens smirked at the sight of Ariel.

"There you are." The unknown men said "We were searching for you." Their eyes turned black shortly and then back normal. Ariel didn't really notice, all she notice was the bloody knife in Henricksons' hand. Fresh blood dropped to the ground.

Ariel's eye twitched by the sight of the blood "_Where's she?_" she asked in a whisper, still with her eyes looking at the knife. "What did you say, _sweetheart_?" Henrickson asked with a sick grin and took a step forward.

"**WHERE IS BETH?!**" Ariel screamed with unseed tears in her eyes. Both mens laughed at this sight and took a few steps forward to the shaking teenager.

Then it happend really fast. Ariel runned to the mens and kicked Henrickson in the south, making him fall to the ground, whimpering. The other men was frozen in the moment, which Ariel exploit to run past him and down the stairs.

"**Beth? Beth!**" she screamed throught the whole house and stopped when she came into the living room, breathing heavily.

On the ground was her adoptive mother Beth, blood all around her. Her throast was slit open and her eyes wide open in shock, panic, pain and many other emotions. Her mouth was wide open in a silent and never contine scream.

Ariel falled to her knees, right beside the women who took care of her since birth. She whimpered and took her head into shakily hands and whispered over and over the word "_No_."

Ariel didn't notice the two mens coming down the stairs "**I'm gonna kill that girl!**" "**No!** Lucifer told us not to kill her, remember?"

_Kill me? Why? __**Killed.**__ Lucifer? Who? __**Beth.**__ Why? __**They killed Beth.**_

"C'mon! We gotta hurry before-" he was cut of by the clock with was in the living room.

**Midnight. **

Ariel grinned her teeths, slowly standing up, without noticing the power which flowed through her, making her eyes shine in a light blue.

"You'll pay for what **you** did to Beth." Ariel said bitterly throught grinned teeths.

Shortly afterwards thunder and lighting were heared and seen. Right behind Ariel were the shadows of medium sized wings which slowly spread out.

Both mens were frozen in sight. "**Shit**." One murmelt but couldn't move. Ariel slowly moved toward the unable moving mens, pressing her palms on eachs mens forhead and let the power from her hands onto the mens.

A bright light came out of both mens eyes and mouth for a few seconds before they feld liveless to the ground.

The thunder, lighting and bright light in her eyes was gone shortly as well, leaving breathing heavily and her alone in the room with three corpses.

"_Wha_..." Just in that moment, she saw lights of about three polices cars outside. Damn, someone must heared the sound and called the cops.

"**Come out with raised hands!**" A police officer yelled from outside. Ariel tried to blink away the tears which were building again in her eyes but she again couldn't move, this time from shock.

Behind her was the sound of, something like wings appearing. Ariel didn't notice the person standing behind her until it layed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around fast but at the same time disappering with the stranger just as the door was broken open.

**#**

**Warehouse; Cheyenne, Wyoming**

**1:21 am **

Ariel tried to stand straight from her shakily state and looked around rapidly.

"Don't worry. You're save now." A unknown voice said.

She turned around to see a men in his 30s with brown hair in a apex-like hairstyle wearing a dark suit.

"When I'm not wrong, then you must be Ariel." He said more as a fact then a question. Ariel nod slowly, unknown to trust the stranger who, by the way, saved her.

"I think you may have many questions. First of all, my name is Jaoel." The man, now known as Jaoel, told her.

"Um, okay, '_Jaoel_'." Ariel tried to say his name "_Why_ did my neightboor and someone else broke into my house and wanted to kill **me** and did murdered ..." she trailed off and looked down to the floor at the memories of Beth.

Jaoel sighed "I could've guess that she didn't told you." He said while shaking his head and going in circles.

"Who do you mean?" Ariel asked and looked up "_Beth_?"

He nod "She was surpursed to keep you safe and tell it to you at your birthday, which is today. But she didn't know that Lucifer was raised. If I could've come quicker..."

Ariel narrowed her eye at the men "_Lucifer_? As in the _devil_?" She asked, still confused at this whole situation.

He sighed "Yes. I believe I need to tell you now before it's to late." Jaoel turned to me "You're an angel."

Ariel smirked sloppy "I'm flattered but I don't think that's-" "That's not a flirtation, as humans would say, it's also a species. Which you and I are."

She blinked, trying to process about everything what just happen in two hours. Her adoptive mother was killed by her neightboor. Ariel, herself, smited her neightboor until he was dead and then was saved and somehow bought into a warehouse by an angel.

_Believable_.

"Okay." She shaked her head with a small sarcastic smile "Let's say I'm an angel, which I am not, wouldn't that make at least one of my parents an angel as well?"

"No. Both of your parents were angels. If only one was a angel and the other human, you would have been a nephilim. A human-angel hybrid, which you aren't."

"So you're saying my mother and father were angels?" Ariel asked unbelievable.

"Yes. It must be. I don't know who your father is or even if he's still alive, but I knew your mother, Sofie. She told me to look after you when something should happen to her or your folster mother." Ariel sighed at that fact.

"So, what now? You gonna look after me or what?" Ariel asked sarcastic, still doesn't believing most of it.

"I need to. Those two who you killed were demons and they won't be the only ones after you. You're a special angel, Ariel." Jaoel told me.

"Why? Why the heck I am so speciel since my 16th birthday?" Ariel yelled at the men.

"Because you are an angel who was born in the 19th cycle. And when an angel of the 19th cycle will reach the age 16, it's powers will appear, as well as their wings." He pointed behind me, to which I turned around and shrugged with my shoulders, didn't see any.

"You can't see them now. Your sense are still to human like. Soon you will see then." Jaoel told me "But first of all we need to get somewhere sa-" He was cut off by a blade piercing him throught the chest.

A bright light came out of his eyes and mouth, like by the demons, making him fall to the ground as well. On the ground around him were wings burnet in the ground.

Ariel looked up to see a blonde women, also in a suit, with a bloodly blade which just moments ago killed Jaoel. "_W-Why, w-who?_" She asked shakly, taking steps back.

"My name is Rachel and Jaoel here" She pointed to the corpse on the ground "was a traitor. But don't worry, I'll make you silents as well." The blonde women slit the teenager's arm which Ariel couldn't take out of reach fast enough.

A burning pain, blood and blue light came out of the wound. "You're fast." She lunge out a second time just to pierce throught the clothers which covered her stomachse and making a long wound on it "But not fast enought."

That went so long until Ariel had many wounds on her arms, legs, stomachse and back. "Why you're not giving up? You're to weak!" Rachel yelled at me.

Ariel thought shortly. She was an angel. She maybe couldn't smite other angels but she could fly. She had wings!

Ariel smirked at the blonde women and thought about another place "Maybe because I just figured something out?"

And in one swift move and the flutter of wings, the raven haired teen was gone, leaving the blonde angel and Jaoel's corpse alone.

"**Crap!**"

**#**

**Some alley in Cheyenne, Wyoming.**

**2:12 am**

Ariel appears and lands on some trash in a dark alley. She looked around and hold onto her stomachse wound.

"Better place then the street..." she murmelt and tried to sit up. A small piece of paper falled out of her jacket pocket. Ariel pick-up the small paper and saw in the dim light an adress and phone number.

She tried to remember from who it was until it came into her mind. On the top was the name 'Agent Blaike - FBI'. Wasn't that from one of the agents who asked her about Henrickson earlier that day?

_"If you have anything else in mind about Mr. Henrickson or if you have trouble, please call us." _

Well, she kinda was in trouble now, running from demons, the devil and angels. There was also the adress of a ... motel? Did they stayed at some motel?

Questions later, hopefully they could help her. She closed her eyes and thought about standing infront of the motel room where the agents were staying.

Which she did in the next moment.

**#**

**Motel 6, Room 104; Cheyenne, Wyoming.**

**2:23 pm **

The flutter of wings was heared shortly after Ariel apprears infront of the Room 104 were the Agents Blaike and Smith hopefully stayed.

The hangings were closed but light shone throught them, means they were awake. Hopefully.

She still hold onto her stomachse with one hand and licked her lips. Now or Never she thought before knocking on the motel room.

Ariel feld a little lightheaded, possible from the bloodlost. She heared from the other side of the door "Who's there?" A harsh voice asked.

"Agents? Y-Ya there?" Ariel asked shakily.

The door was opened fast, relieving Agent Smith in a flanell shirt and jeans. His eyes wide in shock as he saw that the girl he was talking to twelve hours ago now stood there, bloody and shaking with half open eyes.

"Ariel? What happen?" He guide her inside and closed the door behind us "Sam! Get the first aid kit!"

"Why? Who's at the-" Agent Blaike just came around the corner to see Ariel close her eyes and falling forward. "Dean! Catch her!"

Smith, or Dean, catched her fast before her unconscious body hit the floor. He looked up at Sam "A little help?"

Sam came around the corner, and helped Dean seating Ariel on one of the beds.

They looked at each other before saying "We should call Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Since this takes place somehow in Season 5, I'll skip some episodes here like 'Fallen Idols' and 'I Believe The Children Are Our Future '. Also I'll skip 'The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester' because, reasons, and will write my own little 'episode'. After that I'll try to come straight to the right order. Like the next episode where Gabriel appears. **

**Also, I wanted to say, that the chapters may just come one at a week or something. School and such and next month I don't have any time for this. Please understand that.**

**But now, just enjoy the chapter. **

**#**

_**Ariel's POV**_

**Motel 6, Room 104; Cheyenne, Wyoming.**

**October 19th, 2009**

**11:38 am **

I heared voices. They sounded so far away but also very close. _Now yelling_. My head is killing me...

Trying to move. Fail. Trying to make a sound. Worth a try now.

Now the sounds got clearer. "_Wait! ...I think sh_e was moving!" I heared a male voice shouting.

Squeezing my eyes a little bit and finally I got to open them. Over me was ... _who_? Some of the Agents I guessed. But I couldn't make out his name now. _Great_.

"Hey Ariel. Do you remember me?" The men asked to which I nod "Good. You were beated up very badly and got a concussion but Cas here fixed it." He pointed to a men standing at the wall. The dude wore a trenchcoat and had a ligh confused expression on his face.

"_T_-Thanks, I guess." I coughed, of the lake of using my voice "But h-how did he do it? Is he some kind of a doctor?" The dude, Cas was his name when I heared right, tilded his head to the side when I asked the tall men the question.

"Um, No. He's an angel. Like you." _Ah yeah, that explains a- wait wha?_ I blinked rapily "Um, excuse me Mr..._um_.." I trailed off, unknown of the mens name. "You can call me Sam." He said with a small smile. "Okay, Sam. What do you mean '_He's an angel, like you_'? Was that a flirtation?" I raised my eyebrows in disguised.

"What? **No!**" Sam turned around to the trench coat guy who just stood there, saying nothing "Cas, you're sure she is an angel?"

The guy, Cas, nod "Positive. When I healed her wounds, I sensed her grace." His voice was deep, _very_ deep "But to be honest, I notice something odd about her grace. Maybe..." Cas came over to me and Sam, sat on the other side of the bed where I was sitting at. He starred shortly at me before holding one hand to my forehead. I leaned out of his touch in fear.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Cas said in a more softly voice. I nod and leaned into his hand which now rested on my forehead. First I felt nothing, just awkwardly, until I felt something warm. Very warm. Not a warming heat that will make you sweat, more a warmly warmth which spread from his head over to my body.

It didn't last long, then Cas took away the hand and looked to Sam. "Her grace is small and still growing." Me and Sam narrowed our eyes "What does that mean?" Sam said and looked shortly to me. "It means that she doesn't has the grace for a long time. It's still in a growing phase."

"Does that mean, some angel put it's grace in me and now it's growing inside me or something!?" I asked panicked and pushed my knees up to my chest. But Cas shook his head "No, you can't have stolen grace. It would burn you from inside, not grown. It's your own grace."

I tilded my head to the side, confused how he would know such things "How do you know that? Who, and better, _what_ are you?" Cas looked at me before answering "I'm Castiel. An angel of the lord." In any other situation I would've laughed and ask if he would be crazy. But by the look of it and what happen in ... that night ... I could believe that he was telling the truth. But an angel? And I was one of them as well? Like this one who attacked me?

Castiel raised a eyebrow "An angel attacked you? _Who_?" Sam and I looked surprised at him. "What? That's impossible. Demons got into her house and killed ..." He trailed off. I took a deep breath, thinking about Beth. _She was dead. Because of me. _

"..." I didn't said anything about it, just turned to face Cas with my best bitch face I could manage to do "You can read thoughts?" He blinked a couple of times before nodding. "_Great_. More mojo. Well, it was like that..."

And so I explained that happen in that night. From the scream of Beth getting killed, to the demons in my house killing them. Next seeing the angel Jaoel saving me from the police, him being stabbed and Rachel trying to kill me. Next thing I knew then was standing in the front of the motel's room.

"But why would an angel kill any other angel? _Especially_ one in the grace growing phase. It doesn't make sense..." Cas said and tried to think about an explaination why his siblings, which I leared that all angels are in fact siblings, would kill their offspring, which would be me.

"Maybe it's because of something Jaoel told me I was. I don't remember the whole conversation but some parts." I said "He told me I was an ... a_ngel of the 19th cycle,_ which I don't know what it means." Castiels face shout up in surprise and confusion. "**What?** That _can't_ be. If you're really an angel of the 19th cycle you should have the seal."

"What would the seal looks like?" Sam asked the male angel. "It would look like a tattoo to you humans, which I don't see at her body." Cas answered serious. "A tattoo? Do you mean-" I rolled up my sleeves on my right arm "-something like this?"

Castiel's eyes wide even more in shock and terror. He came up to once again and looked closer to the 'seal'. "_Yes_." Cas sighed "That's the Vocem Sigillum" "_Vo_-Vocem Si_gi_\- _urgh_, what is that surport to mean?!" "It's latain for Demonic Seal, when I'm right." Sam said and looked to Cas for a responser, to which he nod "But I don't know what it means. Never heared of it."

"The Vocem Sigilum is a curse which all angel gets who were born on the 19th cycle on their 15 birthday." Castiel explained "The curse itself was made by Lucifer, the devil himself, and somehow got to the angels of the 19th cycle which is still unknown how. The seal itself is stable but if it's broken by faden grace the owner of the seal will went, what you would call it, '_insane_'." He looked sadly to me. "Sooner or later your grace will fade. But it can be fixed."

"Well, sure, I'll do anything to do it." I said "I mean, the situation is still a little new, now living as an angel, but you gonna do what you gonna do." I sighed. I guess I'll never say goodbye to David. "How can we fix that?" I tried to stand up, still a little shakily but with the help of Sam it goes.

"We need to find one of your parents." My eyes wide. "Um, that's _impossible_. My mother, I mean my _real_ mother, died giving birth to me. And nobody knew my father. He could be anywhere, even **dead**!"

But Castiel shook his head "If he would be really dead, you wouldn't be alive. The grace of yours is a small part of each parents' grace. Your own grace can only grown if the parents' ones is still inside you and theirs is still alive. Which is." He pointed to me.

"Well, okay. Even if he's alive, what'cha gonna do? Search whole heaven for him?" I asked sarcastic and holded on Sam a little bit tighter.

"No, that would be to complicated." Cas told me "We just need to find an angel who was on earth about 17 years ago and knew your mother, Sofie."

"And maybe this angel is still on earth." Sam tried to help with the mood and looked to me with a hopefuly smile.

I sighed and looked to the ground "Hopefuly..._I don't want to become insane..._"

**#**

Later the other men, which came out was Sam's brother Dean and not his FBI Agent partner Smith, and explained to his as well what I exactly was and how to fix a little part of it.

Both brothers told us that we should leave the town now as soon as possible, because the police and real FBI was now searching for me. I would have flied but my grace was fading a little and it needed to grown, means I needed to take the car.

As soon as we entered the beautiful Chevrolet Impala '67, which belonged to Dean, we drived out of town. I tried to hold my head down, not risking if anybody would see me then. Castiel was right next to me in the backseat and told when I could come up.

On the way to a 'new case', of course they didn't forgot about me but still, they explained to me that they were hunters and not some animal-rabbit-deer hunters but hunters for the supernatural beings.

From Ghosts, Vampires and Werewolfs to Shapeshifters, Demons and Skinwalkers. Theys told me they were real. And every freakin' creature I would known of, would be as well.

The Winchester brothers, thats what I'll call them, told me the case was in Wellington, Ohio. Around 15 hours away from where we were. I told them I needed some time to let it sink in and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over again.

I didn't notice that I leaned my head on Cas' shoulder. But he didn't mind, he even patted me softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: New Chapter New Luck yaaay!_

_Sorry it's been so long since the last update but I had no ideas, no inspiration or no time. But now I got it again (a little)_

_I actually hate writing in the 3rd POV but I need to learn so there is no turning around. I'll try to follow as most of the episode as I can. But the most will be AU-ish but hopefully good enough. _

_Enjoy!_

**#**

**3rd POV**

**Wellington, Ohio**

**October 20th, 2009 **

**2:31 pm **

About one and a half day later, we arived in Wellington, Ohio. We checked into a motel room and as soon as we arrived, Dean and Sam dressed up into their FBI costumes. Like those which they showed up at Ariel's.

Castiel was nowhere around. He was looking for informations about angels who were on earth about 16 or 17 years ago or still might be. They also could be missing.

Dean was finished changing, while Sam was still in the bathroom getting ready. Ariel was sitting on the table and looked at the fake FBI brands of Dean and Sam. It weren't the same when they showed up at her home town. Instead of 'Agent Blaike' and 'Agent Smith' there stood '_Agent Collins_' and '_Agent Wes_t' FBI.

"How the hell can you even do such things?" Ariel asked Dean. When after a few moments no answer came, she turned into his direction. He was distracted by some kind of TV soap opera thing.

"Wha _the_..." She trailed off as Sam came out of the bathroom, asking him what he's watching. Surprising he answered "A hospital show. Doktor Sexy M.D. It's based on a book."

Ariel twitched her eyes as she contined staring on the channel, not really paying attention of her sorrounding. She felt a hand on her shoulder, getting her out of her state "You ready as well?" Sam asked with a smile.

"_Huh_?" Ariel asked "_U_-Um yeah." She handed him and Dean the brands she just looked at back and they tucked it in.

On their way to the car, Ariel asked again "Do you really think the FBI is making school placements?" As she fumeld with her black jacket. "I think they does, but don't worry, we'll get throught this." As they entered the car and the engine started.

**#**

After Dean, Sam and Ariel were at the police station to ask about the so called bear attack at an men in his bedroom and asking Ms. Randolf what she saw it was unbelievable.

Well as unbelievable as it could.

She told them it was _the Incredible Hulk_. Not out of the movie, the TV one.

After that, Sam and Ariel visited the house where it happen, where now was a 8' foot tall hole where the door was used to be. And Candy wrapers.

With the informations they made they way back to the motel room where Dean was looking for informations about the men. And it looked like the men had a slighty temper problem.

Dean told Sam and Ariel it might be a Trickster which they are dealing with, which Sam just aggred to.

Not really known what a trickster is, Ariel just sat on the bed and watched the two brothers figuring out a plan.

**#**

**Ariel's POV **

**4:11 pm**

After a radio talk of the police we could listen to, we drived to the adress which they told us. It might sounds creppy but it sounded like some kind of trap. But I didn't know I was right at that time.

As we arrvied I looked like. No car, no attack, nothing. Just an old warehouse.

"Where's a murder here?" Dean asked and looked around "No police cars. What does it looks to you?"

"_Crappy_." Sam answered "Weird..." I said quietly and followed Sam and Dean close.

Dean turned around "You better stay at the car. It might be a trap." He told me. I raised my eyebrows "No shit Sherlock. But I wanna help!" I told him and took the gun out of my waistband which surprised them.

"Y'know that this won't kill a trickster, right?" Sam told me and pointed to the gun. I looked at it and shrugged "Worth a try."

Both shock their heads. "No. You" Dean pointed with the wood stick at me "Stay at the car. If we won't come out in 20 minutes, you call Cas. Got it?"

"But-" I tried but was cutted of by Dean's raised voice "I said, ** .?**" I sighed and slipped the gun back into my waistband. "_Got it_..." I murmelt quiet but still loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay." They both made their way to the door of the warhouse. They gave me one last nod before steping inside. I looked at the ground and then on my left wrist where watch was and looked at the time.

_Exactly 4:18 pm. If they won't come back at least at 4:38 pm I'm gonna get Cas._

I leaned at the car and looked down and let my thoughts drift. From silly memories with David, letting Beth cook everything for me even if I didn't want to, to the day I saw her death on the floor, covered in blood.

_By now, I think at least, they notice I'm gone. Missing. Does David even misses me? Am I ever going to see him again? _

He told me that he wanted to throw a big party at his house for me. With a dozen of people. For me. And that 2 days ago. I didn't even realizat that I was crying until I felt something wet leaving the bottom of my cheeks and dropping on my hands.

I rubbed my eyes, hopefully clean of tears now. I looked at my watch and my eyes wide in shock. It was now 4:45 pm. I didn't even realizad how fast time can fly away if you're thinking about something else.

I looked into the direction of the warehouse door. It was still closed. No sound, no light, no smell. Nothing. That's weird, even for those both. Not that, this trickster thing got them and now I am the next!

I slipped quickly into the Impala, just in case, and locked the doors. I closed my eyes. _Okay, now I'm going to pray to Uncle Cas to get his feathery ass down here because I'm motherfucking scared!_

A few seconds later, I heared a rush flutter of fast wings next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Cas sitting next to me in the drivers seat, looking confused. "Ariel what's wrong?"

I hugged him tightly, making him even stiffer then he already his "Thank **god** you're here. Dean and Sam went into that warhouse a half hour ago and still didn't came back." I pulled away from him but still hold onto his shoulders "He told me to get you if they wouldn't come back in time."

Cas' eyes wide with each words he heared from me. "What did they hunted?" He asked me seriously. "I think a trickster." I said truthfuly.

Cas' nod and looked shortly to the warehouse and then back to me "I need you to listen to me carefuly." I nod "You'll wait inside the car. I'll fly inside and-"

"**NO!**" I cut him off angry "I'll come with you!"

Castiel sighed "Ariel I don't-"

"Dean and Sam made me already stay behind to call you if something will happen. I could've helped them." I shout at him but got quieter at the next sentence "Please Uncle Cas. I just want to help. Just this time."

Cas sighed hard until he said under his breath "I'm going to regret this." And looked me in the eyes again "Fine. But you need to promise me you're going to be careful."

I nod "Yes, I totally will be."

"Good." He said "You need to hold onto me. You still can't fly on your own, can you?" I sighed and smiled shakily "Well, yes and no. I tried but I can't exactly fly to the place I want to."

"I'll teach you later." Cas told me fast "Now hold onto me if you want to come with me." I nod and hold onto his right arm as tight as I could. In the next moment I heared a flutter of wings and we were out of the Impala.

**#**


End file.
